What Has Been Seen Cannot Be Unseen
by FordLey
Summary: Short story shorter, Penn is given detention by Rippen. That's not all. Boone forgets his backpack in the classroom...and what has been seen cannot be unseen. One-shot, yaoi, RipPenn. And will someone please find out how to add the rest of the characters in the character select? It's annoying just to see "Penn Z." and "OC" and no "Rippen".


"Penn Zero!" Rippen yelled at the part-time hero, jarring the redhead from his thoughts. "Detention!"

"Wh-what?" Penn tried to ask his art teacher/part-time enemy but his confusion was ignored as Rippen snatched the doodle from the teen's desk. With one of his signature scowls, Rippen turned and slammed the paper atop his own desk before returning to his plush seat.

Penn didn't know what Rippen was so upset about. He may have been doodling a drawing of the older man but it wasn't like his past crude depictions and flip books he'd made of Rippen getting his but kicked and failing all the time. It was a simple sketch of the villain sitting at his desk, grading written reports with a bored expression on his face. (And it was quite good if Penn had anything to say about it.)

He supposed that Rippen didn't really like anybody's art and was always failing everyone no matter what they offered. But why detention? Unless...

All too soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. All of the students poured out of the classroom, eager to get home or do some after school activities away from Rippen, except for Boone and Sashi who stayed in their seats a little longer to talk to Penn.

"Ooh, tough break, Penn," Boone said with pity towards his friend.

"Yeah," Sashi agreed. "You have to spend a whole hour alone with Rippen. And right before our mission today."

"How will you survive?" Boone asked with concern, lightly chewing on the back of his plastic seat. Sashi rolled her eyes and groaned at the unsanitary action.

"Don't worry guys," Penn assured them, almost certain about what was going on. "I'll find a way to put up with him. Just go on without me."

"Yes, go," Rippen growled in irritation, "before I give the two of you detention also."

Penn whipped his head towards Rippen to shoot him a look that his friends couldn't see, before Sashi grabbed his attention once again.

"Well, good luck," Sashi said, standing and collecting her supplies. As she bent to grab her bag, the sidekick whispered, "and don't worry, I'll make sure Boone doesn't hog all of the afternoon snacks."

"Thanks, Sash. You're a true friend," Penn replied, smiling his goofy smile. Sashi and Boone gave the last of their temporary farewells and left the classroom, their nemesis and their leader behind.

"Geez, what do you think Rippen will make Penn do in detention?" Boone asked Sashi while they headed for the school entrance. The halls around them were nearly deserted already.

"I don't know," she responded, "probably have him try to get that mystery stain off the back wall."

They both shivered at the thought. The stain was a strange, reddish-yellow color that somehow hadn't become orange. It seemed like a mixture between blood and stomach acid. For the past four months it had "harmlessly" been there, but what had caused it to appear, or whoever had done whatever to make that stain, had since remained unknown. A couple of flies and several other types of bugs had been know to die just after landing on it! It's only redeeming quality was that it didn't smell, but the image of having to find something that could clean it off was still terrifying. The janitor even quit his job after he'd tried and failed to remove it.

As the two were walking, Boone suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway and reached behind himself to feel for his backpack, only to grab at air and the fabric of his shirt. He gave a little gasp, realizing that he had forgotten his backpack in the art room.

"I forgot my backpack," he admitted.

"Then go back and get it," Sashi said sweetly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll wait for you here."

"Really?"

"No, not really," snapped Sashi. "Just text Penn and he'll bring it to the theater after detention."

"Well," Boone persisted, "my wallet's in ther-"

"I have it," Sashi interrupted and held up the blue, fold-up Spiderman wallet to show Boone that she, indeed, had it.

"What?" Boone said in shock. "Wha-whe-ho-why?!"

The Japanese teenager shrugged. "I don't know. Spiderman's cool, so I thought I'd look it over."

"I still want my backpack," Boone insisted. "Stay right there and don't take anything from inside my wallet."

"I make no promises," Sashi deadpanned, all the while wondering why the white parts of the wallet looked all glittery without actual glitter.

Boone didn't bother saying anything else as he ran back to the classroom. He looked into the door window and saw Rippen leaning against the front if Penn's desk. The man was obviously getting in the part-time hero's face and probably threatening Penn about something. The large teen slowly opened the door and could hear Rippen ranting on and on to the redhead.

"I don't want any funny business while you're in here," Rippen demanded in a tone that Boone had never heard the man use before. It wasn't happy, but it didn't sound especially mad either. "Here in detention you have to do what I say exactly when I say it."

The villainous art teacher then went on listing a bunch of random things that he didn't want Penn to do while he was stuck there for the next hour, including: no telling his friends what Rippen would be having the teenager do while in detention, no leaving until they'd finished what they'd be starting, no raising his voice too loud, etc. Boone pitied him. He'd hate to have detention with Rippen, but his friend's punishment wasn't what he needed to focus on.

It was well known that Rippen had a strict policy: once a student left the room, they were absolutely forbidden to come back in, and that included bathroom breaks! He'd said so specifically in his thick British accent at the start of each school year. Now, after the third year and the third warning, everyone knew that he was deathly serious.

Using every ounce of stealth in his body, Boone managed to get inside the classroom undetected and crawl all the way to the back wall, where his backpack sat. As quietly as he could, Boone picked up the bag and hugged it close to his chest. He felt proud of himself for retrieving his backpack without being caught and basked in the tender glow of accomplishment. The brunette was about to make his leave, when, in light of his recent sneaking success, he felt the urge to stay and see what the part-time villain would have his young nemesis do in detention.

"Do I make myself clear boy?" asked Rippen, his rant finally coming to an end.

Penn gave half a smirk as he made a two-fingered military salute, saying, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. Now, if we're done with the formalities?"

Rippen grabbed Penn's thin wrist, pulling him quickly from his cheap plastic seat and into the standing position. For a brief moment, Boone thought that the two might actually start physically fighting. That is, until the redhead was spun around, tugged by the hips and boosted up onto Rippen's large desk. Before his brain could even register what might be happening, Boone watched as the hero and villain mashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

He saw his best friend wrap his arms around Rippen's muscled neck, bringing the man's body closer to his own. The couple moaned into the kiss as Rippen's hands traveled all over the part-time hero's body. He tried to feel every possible hidden piece of Penn's anatomy over the teens tight clothing and occasionally, Rippen's strong fingers would thread themselves into Penn's wild, curly red hair.

In a severe state of shock, Boone slapped a hand over either side of his face and let out a girlish scream, startling Penn and surprising Rippen. In an instant, the pair pulled away from their entirely inappropriate position.

"B-Boone?!" Penn stuttered, his face becoming a deep red from embarrassment rather than his previous arousal.

"Wiseman!?" Rippen shouted in anger, his face beginning to match Penn's color from anger. "What are you doing in here?!"

Poor Boone couldn't even get one coherent word out of his mouth. He just sounded like he was speaking nervous gibberish. The part-time wise man held up his backpack and tried to explain that he'd come back for it, but all that came out was, "Iblibcheraminuseopwredcqueygah."

"Just leave!" Rippen bellowed, pointing to the door. The brunette was more than happy to oblige and zoomed out of the classroom with his bag tight in his grip.

"Poor Boone," Penn said with a expression of pity, his cheeks still lightly flushed. "He's probably traumatized." The redhead rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "I should have told them both sooner about us."

"I don't care if the boy needs therapy," said the part-time villain. "That's what he gets for coming back into my class uninvited." Penn giggled, causing a section of Rippen's brow to raise quizzically.

"I just love how you say the word 'class.' Your accent is so hot."

Rippen rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he strolled over to the door. With a click, the man slid the knob's lock into place and drew the curtain, ensuring that they wouldn't be disturbed again.

"Now, where were we?"

Because Boone had left the classroom in such a panic, the brunette accidentally ran straight into Sashi.

"What the heck, Boone!" She yelled, massaging her newly bruised shoulder until she remembered what had brought her there. "I was coming to see why you screa-" Sashi let her words peter out as she saw how Boone nervously panted and bit his nails.

"Woah, Boone," she said in surprise. "What happened?"

"I...I can't..." Boone's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Can't what?" Sashi questioned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm...not even sure if...I should say," Boone whispered. "But...what has been seen...cannot be unseen."

 **So...this happened.**

 **Thank you for reading. This one-shot has been edited by a good friend o' mine chelseyelric (time and date from beta, December 2nd. Time of chapter update, Dec. 30th** **.)**

 **Enjoy the rest of your days humans!**


End file.
